


As Long As You're Not Possessed

by sasayuri



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: But So Are The Others, Comedy, Day Off, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kim Myungsoo Is Weird, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Myungsoo is acting weird, Hoya and Woohyun are scared, Sungyeol has all the answers, Sunggyu just wants to eat, and where even are Sungjong and Dongwoo?





	As Long As You're Not Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought that Veil Of Maya lyrics would inspire me to write an Infinite fic but here we are.
> 
> [Not a native speaker, so please bear with me ♥]

_“They’ll fear me in the afterlife.”_

Hoya frowned when he heard those words. Now his English wasn’t perfect but that had definitely sounded creepy. He took his eyes off the television screen (Woohyun and he were catching up on their favorite drama) to look at the only other person in the room and wasn’t even surprised to find him sitting on the floor and scribbling something in a notebook, still muttering something to himself. “Are you okay?”

Myungsoo either hadn’t heard him or chose to ignore him but Hoya caught another phrase that sent chills down his spine. _“I’m calling their names.”_

Now Woohyun’s attention was on Myungsoo as well. “Whose… whose names?” The two young men who were comfortably seated on the sofa exchanged a nervous glance.

_“I will haunt you endlessly.”_

“Uhm, what the fuck.” Woohyun and Hoya abruptly turned to look at Sunggyu who stood in the doorframe with a bowl of strawberries in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other. When he saw their scared and confused expressions he let out an exasperated sigh. “Do we need to call the exorcist again?”

“Hey guys, I’m back!” Sungyeol’s distinctive voice sounded through the apartment, followed by the thud of the closing door. When nobody said anything, Sunggyu shrugged and walked over to the sofa. He made Woohyun scooch over even though there was already more than enough space for him and proceeded to focus on the drama that no one had thought to pause. Woohyun and Hoya looked at each other again, and then to the door as Sungyeol walked in, clearly offended by the lack of response to his greeting.

He had been ready to scold the others for treating one of their best friends with such disrespect, but the sight that he was confronted with put even him off. Sunggyu was munching on strawberries while watching a drama that would have usually been way too cheesy for his taste, blissfully ignoring everyone and everything else, Myungsoo sat on the floor by the window scrawling something in a worn-out notebook and Woohyun and Hoya stared at him with helpless, pleading eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Woohyun shook his head, trying to find words that could describe how weird the past few minutes had been, but Hoya beat him to it. “We think Myungsoo might be possessed, he’s been saying some really weird shit.”

Sungyeol crossed his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head. “Like what?”

“I don’t know, something about death and fear.”

Sungyeol furrowed his brows but seemed to have some sort of epiphany when he looked at Myungsoo. He let his arms fall down to his sides again with a short laugh. “Oh. Yeah, no. He’s been into some kind of weird death metal band lately.”

“Actually, their music is more of a mix of progressive metal, melodic death metal, thrash and hardcore.” Myungsoo piped up.

“I’m hearing words but they don’t make any sense,” Woohyun said, seeming even more lost than before. Sunggyu graced him with a light pat on his thigh, probably meant to be comforting, before he dedicated himself to the TV and his snacks again. Woohyun quickly checked his favorite jeans for any traces of strawberry juice and whipped cream and sighed in relief when he found them to be perfectly clean. He had just done laundry the other day and he intended not to go through the hassle again for as long as possible.

Meanwhile, Sungyeol had walked over to where Myungsoo was sitting on the floor and tried to sneak a peek into the ominous notebook. “You memorized their wikipedia page, didn’t you? As far as I know you didn’t know anything about metal until, like, three days ago.”

Myungsoo scoffed and slammed the notebook shut before Sungyeol could see anything. “Memorize their wikipedia page, please.”

“So facebook then?”

“…maybe.”

Myungsoo pulled a face when Sungyeol tried to ruffle his hair and, to everyone’s surprise, actually got up to get out of his reach. “I just wanted to learn some new English words, jeez,” he murmured as he plopped down on the couch next to Hoya, notebook clutched to his chest.

Sunggyu snorted violently and almost choked on a spoon of whipped cream as a result. “Who do you want to talk to, Satan?”, he said in a croaky voice while Woohyun was still patting his back to help him breathe again.

Even Myungsoo cracked a smile at that and while Sungyeol thought it was endearing, Hoya found it nothing but unnerving. He tried to inconspicuously move closer to Woohyun and thus further from Myungsoo, but Woohyun, the traitor, mercilessly pushed him back into the demon child who then clung to his arm, clearly content to have something softer than his notebook to cuddle with. Hoya looked at Sungyeol with panic in his eyes and silently mouthed the words _get him off me_. Sungyeol happily obliged. He somehow managed to sit down on the now obviously overcrowded sofa and just as miraculously got Myungsoo to snuggle up to him instead of Hoya.

It didn’t take long for them to get so absorbed in the drama that they didn’t even notice everything around them getting darker as the sun went down – until someone turned on the light switch.

The five young men hissed and covered their eyes like a group of disoriented vampires, the sight of which turned Dongwoo, the light switch culprit, into a giggling mess while Sungjong, who had come in with him, watched the whole scene unfold with a slightly alienated but mostly bored expression.

Sunggyu was the first one to recover from the shock over the sudden brightness (probably because of his weird tiny eyes, Sungyeol thought) and made a point of promptly yelling at the newcomers.

“Yah! Do you want us to go blind?! You disrespectful little-“

“I brought food,” Dongwoo interrupted him, lifting up two heavy looking paper bags and presenting his brightest smile.

After a moment of silence in which they realized they had accidentally skipped dinner on a Friday night, which everyone knew was chicken and pizza night, the sofa vampire gang broke out into applause for Dongwoo who visibly enjoyed this noisy display of appreciation.

While everyone was preoccupied, Sungjong slowly and carefully started to back out of the room, but he didn’t get very far before Sunggyu, of all people, saw what he was doing.

“You!”

Sungjong stood rooted on the spot, very aware of the six pairs of eyes that were suddenly focused on him.

“What’s in your bags?”

“What bags?”

“The ones you're trying to hide behind your back!”

The youngest of the group searched his brain for something witty to say, anything that would get him out of this, but there was nothing he could do. It was too late.

“Clothes,” he finally admitted. Everyone except Dongwoo simultaneously rolled their eyes at his answer.

“Two kinds of people,” Sungyeol said, his words full of accusation.

“Who cares? Let’s eat!” Hoya shouted with newly found energy at the prospect of a delicious meal, gaining cheers from everyone around him.

 _“Devour their souls and engorge yourselves!”_ Myungsoo shouted enthusiastically.

“One more creepy word and we let you starve!” Sunggyu warned him.

“Yay, food!” Myungsoo shouted a little less enthusiastically.

“To the kitchen!” Sungyeol screamed.

And off to the kitchen they ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and edited this in one go and now I'm very, very hungry.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little story, I definitely had fun writing it.
> 
> Lyrics from Fracture and Whistleblower are included in this fic, both songs from Veil Of Maya's album False Idol. (If you're into heavy music you should probably check it out, it's a work of art.) I didn't write those lyrics so I'm obviously not claiming them as my own. Ah, yes, and I did quote their facebook page for that part about the genre.
> 
> I'd be happy to know what you think about this story because honestly, I don't know what to think about it just yet. Your comments will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
